


a christmas special

by kitravenclaw



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitravenclaw/pseuds/kitravenclaw
Summary: Mrs. Jefferson, a patient, spends the holiday season at the hospital and tries to set up Claire and Neil. Will she succeed?
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 53
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I told myself I wouldn't make another fanfic for melendaire, but here I am.  
> This is set a year after the earthquake, and yes, melendez is alive. Please don't come at me for any medical lingo mistakes. And english is not my first language, so sorry for any grammatical errors.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

// It is a year since the earthquake, Neil and Claire are still good friends, but neither has confessed any feelings for one another. Claire is on her last year of rescidency, only six months left till she will make attending. //

December 10th 

Mrs. Jefferson was a regular patient at St. Bonaventure. She had a serious disease that wasn’t easily cured, and was in an out of the hospital on regular check-ups. She got along great with dr. Browne and she requested her every time she was in. 

This one morning in December she arrived for one of her monthly check-ups, which revealed that her condition had worsened, and needed to be dealt with quickly. Dr. Lim assigned Claire and Shaun to come up with solutions to the problem to try to avoid an invasive surgery. 

Claire and Shaun had spent the entire afternoon coming up with treatments to Mrs. Jefferson’s condition, and they were running out of time. A few different medications would ease the pain and slow down the process, but they couldn’t come up with anything long term – except the surgery. 

Claire entered Mrs. Jefferson’s room, smiling softly as she saw her sitting upright in her hospital bed. “How are you doing, Mrs. Jefferson?” she asked and walked over, checking her pulse, and seeing to that the Iv was sitting right. “Well, I’ve been better, honey, but your presence certainly brightens up my day” she said with a smile. Claire smiled, “you’re too kind”. Claire sat down in the chair by her bed to explain to her the situation. “Listen, Marie… the best alterative for you, is the surgery we talked about earlier. I know it is not what you would have wanted, but with your worsening condition, I’m afraid your body will shut down if we don’t do it soon.” Claire said with a sigh. Marie seemed to think about it for a while. “Yes the surgery is risky, it is 50/50 % chance of coming out alive…but if you don’t, you might not have more than 6 months to live” Claire continued. “Sweetheart, as I told you before, I ain’t doing no surgery. I’m an old woman, Claire. I’d rather live out the six months I have left.” Marie grabbed Claire’s hand, to comfort her as she saw Claire frown. 

Claire tried to convince her, but she knew it was no use, Marie had made up her mind, and she had to respect that. Normally she didn’t make friends with the patients, but Marie, had become a great friend of hers. Every time she was in, she was always there to gossip, listen or give advice, and Marie certainly loved meddling in Claire’s love life. Mostly because she wanted Claire to find someone who made her happy, but also because she enjoyed teasing her a little.  
\--  
// It had been a whole year since the earthquake, Neil had barely made it out alive, but he did. He and Claire were still close friends, but neither had had the guts to confess any feelings for each other. They continued on their regular runs, and meet ups, but not as often as before, since Neil had used almost half a year to recover from his injuries. //

At the end of her shift, Claire swung by Melendez’s office to see if he was still there. She smiled when she found him sitting behind his desk. She knocked on the door softly “hey, am I interrupting?” she asked. Neil looked up and smiled when he saw who was standing outside his door. “no, not at all, come in” he said and put down the file he was reading. “I was wondering if I could get a consult on a patient, me and Shaun have spent the last few days trying to find something useful, but we can’t seem to avoid the surgery. Maybe you’ll see something we missed?” Claire asked hopefully. 

“Mhm, let me see” he said, and Claire handed over the patient file, “Marie Jefferson, 85 years old..” she started and gave him all her medical history. “So why not the surgery?” he asked. “Well it is risky, she might not make it” Claire said. “Well she won’t make it without the surgery, can’t you convince her to do it?” he asked and looked up at her. “I’ve tried, I have. But she has made up her mind, and I have to respect that” she explained. He simply nodded. “You seem to care about this patient a lot, dr. Browne” he said. “Well, yeah, she is real fun to be 85 years old, and she gives great advice should you have any problems” Claire smiled. He chuckled softly, “alright, I’ll take a look, I’ll swing by her room first thing in the morning, if that’s alright?” he said. “absolutely, thank you so much, I owe you one!” Claire said with a wide smile on her face. Neil smiled, “night, dr. Browne”.  
\--  
December 11th 

Claire was already checking up on Marie as Melendez walked in. “Good morning, Mrs. Jefferson, dr. Browne” he smiled at both of them. “I’m dr. Melendez” he said to Marie as he went on to examine her. “Oh I know who you are” Marie chuckled. “Is that so?” Neil replied. “Oh yeah, all the lady doctors and nurses, goes on and on about this handsome doctor. I assume that is you” Marie said confidently and smiled. Neil laughed and grinned cockily. “I won’t deny or confirm that” he chuckled. Marie gave Claire a look and then winked, which just made Claire shake her head. Melendez took his time explaining the surgery once more, promising that he was the one to do it, should she say yes, but she wouldn’t budge. 

Before Neil left, Marie spoke up again. “hey, dr. Melendez, tell me something…” she started and he turned and nodded for her to go on. “are you single?” she asked, which made Claire almost choke, but she remained calm, and looked to see Neil’s reaction. He just smiled and chuckled “I don’t think that is your business, Mrs. Jefferson, but yes, I am single” he said with a grin before he left the room. 

After he left Claire stared at Marie, “I can’t believe you just asked him that!” Claire exclaimed. “What? You’re welcome, he is some eye candy though” Marie said and winked at Claire. Claire blushed slightly and bit her lip. “Don’t tell me that is the guy you are pining over, Claire” Marie started, and quickly understood it was. “I’m not pining, Marie, and he is just a good friend, and my boss, so nothing could ever happen.” Claire explained. Marie scoffed “of course it could, you need to give it a chance Claire, you can’t be afraid to let someone in just because you think they’ll leave. You are missing out on what true love really feels like. And a woman in your age truly needs some good love” Marie said lovingly. 

“What makes you the expert? Haven’t you been married three times?” Claire asked, knowing deep down she was right, but it was hard to admit. “Yes that’s true, meaning there isn’t always only one true love, proving that you have to take a chance. I didn’t meet my latest husband until I was 60, Claire, but I still took the chance, and I don’t regret it.” Marie explained, Claire smiled softly. “And you know what three marriages got me?” Marie asked, “for one, a lot of love, but secondly, lots of great sex! And I mean, you sure seem like you can use some of that, maybe you’ll cheer up a little!” Marie teased. Claire gasped and laughed “Marie! You know I’ve tolerated you meddling in my love life, but my sex life is taking it too far” Claire laughed. “It might do you good, Claire, and that dr. Melendez sure seemed ready to jump your bones” Marie giggled. Claire made a grimace and laughed. “Are you sure you’re not experiencing any hallucinations, Marie?” she chuckled. “Oh no, don’t think I didn’t notice the way he checks you out, when you’re not looking, Claire” Marie stated. 

Claire shook her head and laughed, “alright, enough of this for today. Get some rest okay, and I’ll check on you later. And please, promise me you’ll think about the surgery” Claire said before she left her room. Going about the rest of her day, she couldn’t seem to shake what Marie had said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading, here is chapter 2, hope you like it! Please give me some feedback if there is anything I can do better.

December 12th

The next day Marie had asked Claire for a favor, which Claire had gladly accepted, all to help persuade her into doing the surgery. After Claire’s shift ended, she went to a storage room and searched around until she found what she was looking for. On the top shelf, farthest away from the door, sat a dusty old box of Christmas decorations. Marie had wanted some for her room, since she most likely would stay through the holiday. 

“Jackpot!” Claire exclaimed as she entered Marie’s room, showing off the box of decorations. Marie’s eyes lit up and she chuckled softly. “Great, Claire. Would you help me hang them up, dear?” she asked. Claire nodded in response, “you point to where, and I’ll hang!” she replied and pulled up some glitter garlands, which she hung around Marie’s window. They went through the whole box, hanging up more glitter, ornaments, little santas and angel decorations, as well as some LED lights. “Wow, it is really looking nice in here now, Claire” Marie smiled, and just then, Neil walked in for a check up. Claire couldn’t help but smile when she saw his stunned face. “I didn’t realize ‘Christmas decorator’ was listed in your job description, dr. Browne” Neil said sarcastically and looked around. 

“It’s not, and my shift ended half an hour ago, so I’m spending my free time on this. Don’t worry dr. Melendez” Claire replied, and brushed of some glitter from her shoulder. He simply raised an eyebrow at her, and scoffed. He scribbled some numbers down on his chart before he looked up again. “come see me after you’re done her, ok?” he said to Claire, who nodded in response. He then left the room.

“uh-oh, someone’s in trouble” Marie teased and looked at Claire. “oh stop it, he probably just wants to go over the case.” Claire smiled. “look, we missed something” Claire said as she spotted another object in the box of decorations. She pulled it up and showed Marie. “It’s a mistletoe, do you want me to hang this up as well?” she asked. Marie smiled and nodded, pointing to the roof in front of the foot end of her bed. “Why not up there?” she replied. Claire didn’t think more of it, and hung it where Marie said. 

15 minutes later she knocked on Neil’s office door, to see what he wanted. “Everything alright?” Claire asked as she entered. “Oh hey, yeah everything’s fine” he smiled “I was just wondering if you’d join me for a run later, I finish off in half an hour. It’s been a while since last time” he pointed out and looked at her. “I’d love to” Claire replied at once. “I’ll get changed and meet you out front” she added before she headed to the locker rooms.   
\--  
It was nice to finally catch up again, it had been several weeks since their last run, and it seemed like so long ago. After a while, they stopped for a break and sat down on a bench in the park. They both panted softly, and Claire took a sip from her water bottle. “So, Mrs. Jefferson is a fun patient…” Neil started, wanting Claire to elaborate a bit on why she was so fond of her. “Yeah she is, she gives great advice. But she also can be very opinionated, but I like her.” Claire smiled softly. “Well, she seems to like interfering in relationships, I heard she set up a couple of the nurses actually” Neil laughed. “Yeah she is, and she absolutely loves meddling in my non-existing love life” Claire added and chuckled. “And not only that, yesterday she even commented on my sex-life” she added. Neil laughed loudly, “why would she do that?” he asked. “Well I certainly regret it, but I might have told her about some of my latest.. uhm you know, and it wasn’t all that good” Claire admitted, slightly embarrassed. 

Neil chuckled, he’d never expected Claire to share something like that with him, but he certainly enjoyed it. “How come?” He asked. Claire gave him a look “well, he wasn’t really that…experienced.. I mean, and he didn’t make me… uhm – god why am I telling you this?” Claire exclaimed, stopping herself from going too detailed. Neil laughed and looked at her “oh please, don’t stop on my account” he teased her. Claire tried to hide her blush, luckily it had become dark out, so he might not have noticed. “You don’t speak a word of this to anyone, and I’ll consider not killing you later” Claire warned with a mocking tone. Neil threw his hands up in defense, “you have my word” he grinned. Claire just rolled her eyes and got up to finish their run. 

December 13th

Claire and Neil found themselves in Mrs. Jefferson’s room, giving one last attempt to try to get her to do the surgery. As they explained, Marie suddenly coughed, then giving Claire a look, then looking up at the roof above them, where the mistletoe hung perfectly above Neil’s and Claire’s heads. They both looked up, then at each other, and then at Marie. “Oh you’re not serious, Marie!” Claire exclaimed. “Oh come on, it’s a christmas tradition, put on a show for an old lady, now will you” Marie said with a sly smile, making it obvious that she had planned for this to happen. Neil grinned and chuckled, “listen, Mrs. Jefferson, we appreciate the thought, but we are professionals, and I outrank her, unfortunately” Neil explained. Claire was a bit surprised to hear he adding the ‘unfortunately’ but she nodded in agreement with him. 

Marie was silent for a moment, “I’ll tell you what, dr. Melendez, you give that girl a real smooch right now, and I’ll do the surgery” Marie stated. Claire and Neil both stared at her, “what?” they said in unison. “you heard me” she replied. Then Neil simply shut the blinds of the window facing out into the hallway, and turned to look at Claire. Claire’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, she’d definitely think he’d protest a bit more. “You in?” He asked Claire, with a wicked grin. “I…I guess..” she said and looked back at Marie who was smiling eagerly. Neil then took a step closer, putting a hand on her waist and drawing her in closer, their bodies touching just slightly. Claire let out a soft gasp, and looked up to meet his gaze. Neil’s hand cupped her cheek as he closed the last distance between them. They both intended it to be just a quick peck, but as their lips met, they seemed to melt into one another. It was like the final missing puzzle piece fell into place. Their lips moved against each other, Neil pulled her in tighter, wanting to deepen the kiss, but Claire had to put a hand on his chest and pull away, because she knew she wouldn’t be able to control herself if they let it go any further. 

He was a bit disappointed when she pulled away so soon, but he quickly realized how intense the kiss had become. Claire smiled softly and bit her lip, not wanting to meet his gaze. “I … I should go” she said, before she loosened herself from his grip, and headed out the door. Neil turned around after her “Claire..” he started, but she was already gone. Neil ran a hand through his hair, sighing, “god, I just ruined it now, didn’t I?” he asked and turned to look at Marie, who was smiling content. “I just think you surprised her a little” she assured him. “Give her some time, she’ll come around” Marie added.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the comments! I really appreciate your feedback! Please enjoy this chapter, and I'll try to have another one up today as well!

They both had trouble sleeping that night. Claire debated whether it was a good idea to run out like she had, it wasn’t like the kiss meant anything anyways. It was just to get Marie to do the surgery, nothing else. At least that was what she told herself. Neil on the other hand was terrified he just ruined his chances with her. Not that he ever planned to act on it, since he outranked her…but still, and he might even have ruined their friendship. He had to talk to her in the morning to set things straight. 

December 14th 

Neil sat in his office, lost in thought when Audrey came in to discuss the plan for the week. “What are you daydreaming about?” she asked when she saw the look on his face. “What? Nothing” he defended, but Audrey knew him and saw right through it. She sat down in a chair and looked at him “so when are you planning on asking Claire out?” she asked bluntly, not sugar coating anything. Neil raised his brows in surprise. “what are you talking about, Audrey?” he asked with a warning tone. “Oh come on Neil, forget that I am your boss for a second and talk to me, it is so obvious that you are into each other.” He didn’t reply so she continued “you are also running out of time, she has six months left of her residency, and not all of them will continue as attendings at St. Bonaventure. Claire told me she already has gotten job offers from hospitals across the country.” Audrey explained. 

Neil looked up at her “what, she didn’t tell me that” he said, genuinely surprised. “Doesn’t really matter, I still outrank her, nothing could ever happen before those six months” he said, sadly. “You have always wanted a family, Neil, kids…you deserve this, to be happy. And you might have the solution right under your nose. I’m not saying I approve of this as your boss, but as your friend, I say go for it.” Audrey continued. Neil sighed and looked up “yeah, but she might not want that, she is a few years younger than me, she might not be ready for something like that..” he started but Audrey interrupted him. “Are you gonna let that stop you, are you letting her go because of some maybes?” she asked. “I’ve never known you to give up so easily, Neil” Audrey said before she got up. “I suggest you get your head out of the sand, before it’s too late” was the last thing she said, before she headed out to start her rounds.   
\--  
Claire was feeling quite nervous as she made her way round the hospital. She was terrified she would bump into him, because she had no idea what to say to him. So as soon as she spotted him, she turned and went the other way. She would even hide in some of the storage rooms. She luckily got about her day without having to face him. 

She had just finished and headed to the elevator to go to the parking lot. And just before the doors closed, Neil stuck his hand in, and entered just in time to catch her alone. He panted slightly, he had clearly ran to catch her. Claire sighed and bit her lip hard, not wanting to talk to him. 

“why are you avoiding me, Claire?” he asked and looked at her. “What? I’m not” she stated, but he saw through her. He pushed a button to make the elevator stop. “Oh liar! I saw you turn around whenever you saw me” he said and smiled softly. Claire sighed “fine, well what if I did? Does it matter?” she crossed her arms. “C’mon, was I that bad of a kisser?” he asked teasingly. “No, you were a great – uhm that is not the point!” she said annoyed, when she saw his grin. She tried to reach over to push the button to start the elevator start again, but he blocked her way. He stepped closer and brushed a curl behind her ear. “Neil, don’t do this” she whispered and looked down. She rarely used his first name, so he obeyed and stepped away. “Why not?” He asked and looked at her. “It didn’t mean anything, it was just for Marie, okay? And if someone had seen, god knows what would’ve happened” Claire explained. “We both know it meant something, Claire” he argued, but she just shook her head. “I love our friendship, Neil. I don’t want to ruin that, please can we just pretend the kiss didn’t happen?” Claire pleaded, a look he definitely couldn’t refuse. It pained him to say, but he eventually agreed, and they parted ways when the elevator finally opened its doors.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. Sorry for the late update, but here it is, hope you enjoy! Once again thank you for all the comments, I really appreciate every single one!

The next couple days they didn’t speak much other than if it had something to do with patients. Marie had gotten her surgery and was now in recovery, but they couldn’t see if it was successful or not until she woke up, and that might take a few days. And their lack of speaking to each other only increased the sexual tension between them. The looks he gave her in the OR made her week in the knees, and when Claire’s hand accidentally brushed against his, his heart skipped a beat. 

December 20th

A few days had gone by where they hadn’t spoken to each other. Neil figured he had to do something about that, so he caught up with her one night after their shifts out in the parking lot. “Hey Claire, wait!” he said as he jogged over to Claire who was about to get into her car. She stopped and looked up at him as he approached, a bit nervous about what he was going to say. 

“Listen, I want to apologize..” he started, brushing his hair back, as the wind blew it in his face. “The elevator. I, that wasn’t fair of me, I didn’t mean to push you like that. It was unprofessional to say the least, but it wasn’t exactly romantic either, was it..” he said a bit embarrassed. Neil was of course a hopeless romantic, something he would never admit to, but he was. And it wasn’t at all how he’d imagined things with him and Claire would go down. 

“Neil, it’s alright. Don’t worry about it” Claire assured him with a soft smile. “No, Claire it really wasn’t alright of me. I truly am sorry” he said with an apologetic smile.   
“I just – well Audrey told me that you’d received job offers from hospitals across the country. And I guess I freaked out a little since you didn’t tell me… I just couldn’t imagine working here without you..” he admitted. He wanted to say ‘living without her’ instead, but he figured that would be a bit bold, and he didn’t want to freak her out more. 

Claire smiled widely, understanding his concern and why he freaked out. She chuckled softly and said, “I wouldn’t just leave here, leave you, without telling you, silly” her eyes gleamed and she could see he was a bit relieved.

He smiled back “okay, you better” he chuckled. “So, are we good?” he asked hopefully, his playful grin reappeared on his lips. “We’re good” she replied, and opened her car door once again. 

He started walking back to his car, when he turned around again. “Oh, and Claire? Dinner at my house Thursday night at six” he said smiling hopefully. Claire furrowed her brows “what, but that is Christmas eve..” she started. “No one should celebrate Christmas alone, Claire… I promise it is purely platonic and professional” he added. How did he know she wasn’t planning on celebrating? Claire wondered to herself. “I..well, okay. I’ll be there” she replied at last and smiled, and she could see him do a victory punch in the air. 

December 23rd 

Marie had finally awoken from her surgery, and it had been very successful. She would need to stay for observation for a while, but the surgery had given her at least a few more years to live. Claire was especially glad, because she desperately needed some of Marie’s advice. 

“Hey, Mrs. Jefferson. How are you feeling?” Claire asked upon entering her room. “I’ve been better” Marie said sarcastically and chuckled. “So how is it going with dr. handsome?” Marie asked as Claire took a seat beside her bed. 

“Well that is actually what I came to talk about..” Claire started. “After the kiss that you staged… it all became a bit complicated. He seemed to want to take things a bit further, and well I completely freaked out and blew him off, and then we didn’t talk for days….” Claire sighed and looked at Marie. “So did he tell you that he loved you..or what?” she asked curiously. “No no, nothing like that. Well he actually apologized a couple days ago, and then he asked me to dinner tomorrow night, on Christmas eve.”

“Wow, like on a date?” Marie asked excitedly. 

“no.. he promised it’d be platonic… but what I actually came here for, was to ask you what I should wear?” Claire smiled and changed the subject. She had brought with her two dresses to choose from. One of them was the black/purple one that she had wore the time they danced together at the ‘prom’ they had arranged. The other one was a knee length deep forest green dress. It was simple but very elegant, and a bit revealing too. 

Marie immediately pointed to the green one. “There’s no question, love. That’s the one.” She stated. “If you say so” Claire smiled gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a bit short. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient guys, here is chapter 5!

December 24th 

Claire was slightly nervous for the upcoming dinner, but she wasn’t going to cancel. After her shift she went home to her apartment so she could change into the green dress. 

Neil had spent the whole evening preparing. He’d been cleaning, decorating and cooking. He kept reminding himself that this wasn’t a date, but he still wanted everything to be perfect. He also lit a few candles, but decided not to go overboard on the candles. Five minutes past six his door bell rung, and he hurried to the door to open up.

“Hi!” Claire said smiling from his doorstep. He was slightly breath taken by how she looked so it took a moment before he answered. “Hey, Claire. Please come in” he said. 

She stepped inside, shrugging off her coat and hanging it on a hanger before she went further into his apartment. She had never been there before and was amazed at how big it was. “Wow, this apartment is almost as big as your ego” she said jokingly and chuckled. 

Neil laughed loudly at her comment and rolled his eyes. “Ouch” he said, pretending that she hurt his feelings. 

“I have to say, you look incredible tonight, Claire” Neil said, complementing her outfit. She smiled in response. “You don’t look so shabby yourself” she gazed at him.  
“Thank you… uhm dinner is almost ready, do you want something to drink maybe?” 

“Just water is fine” she replied. 

\--

“So, how come you’re not celebrating with your family?” Claire asked, after finishing the delicious meal he had made. 

“Well, I don’t have a lot of contact with my parents anymore. So the last few years I’ve just celebrated with my girlfriend at the time..” he said and sighed.  
“What about your sister?” Claire asked, remembering he had mentioned her once. He smiled at the thought. “She loves Christmas, but they have their own celebration where she lives, and she got her present a few days ago” he explained. 

“Alright, I see” Claire smiled softly. 

After they had cleaned up they moved to the living room. Soft Christmas music was playing in the background, and it had started snowing outside. She was looking out the window with a sad look on her face. 

“Everything ok?” he asked and walked up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“I – it’s fine. Don’t worry about it” she assured him.

“You can tell me, Claire” he said softly

“It’s not that easy, when you’re the problem..” she said quietly and looked up at him.  
He was a bit stunned and confused “why is that?” He asked

She looked down and walked past him

“Claire” he said again

“Because I love you!” Claire said finally. Not really meaning to, but it slipped out. She looked at him, trying to hold back the tears. “I am so in love with you, Neil!” she continued. “And I know it would never work since you’re my boss. “And I never wanted to admit that I love you, because I couldn’t handle losing you. You terrified me last year in the earthquake. I thought I’d lose you forever” 

Claire was rambling and she couldn’t seem to stop, until his lips crashed onto hers. He drew her in closer, holding her tightly, as he kissed her. She melted into his grip, and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was soft and loving, but also intense. He pulled away after a moment and looked at her, smiling widely.  
“if only you knew how deeply I am in love with you, Claire Browne” he whispered. “And I would never leave you” he added.

He leaned in and kissed her again, this time more hungrily. Claire responded with just as much passion. Her hand wandered up into his hair, as he guided her backwards towards the wall before he picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. He deepened the kiss, biting her bottom lip softly. She opened her mouth to him, and soon their tongues were fighting for dominance. He clearly had the upper hand as Claire let out a moan. 

He moved them to the couch where he pulled her onto his lap, so she was straddling him. He kissed down her jawline and neck, sucking at her pulse point, while fumbling at her back, trying to locate the zipper to her dress. 

“Neil” she breathed softly and pulled away “I don’t want to rush this” she said and looked at him, panting softly. She could feel his excitement through his pants since she was straddling him, then saw his disappointing look. She chuckled at him “you might not be used to women turn you down like this…” she teased him “but I just want to take things slow” she explained. 

“ah, c’mon.. I’ll even make you… you know” he said and winked, just teasing, repeating what she had said out on their run a while ago, where she told him how her previous sex partners had failed to make her come. 

Claire laughed in disbelief “You are just full of it, Neil Melendez” she exclaimed and chuckled. 

He grinned at her response. “It’s alright, Claire. Take your time, I won’t rush you into anything” he assured, back to his normal tone, putting all the jokes aside.  
She smiled gratefully, and leaned down, kissing him softly. “Thanks for tonight” she whispered “but it is late, and I have an early shift tomorrow, so I should get going” Claire said. 

He offered to drive her home, but she declined and he was soon left in his apartment, alone once again. He looked down seeing the bulge in his pants, leaving him feeling a bit embarrassed. “God, that woman” he said to himself. She was right, never had a woman just walked out on him like that. He couldn’t fathom how she had managed to get a grip on him like that, but she had.

He was excited to see where things went from now, but he respected that she needed space and to take things at her own pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys, I wanted to ask though. Do you guys want me to write some more smutty scenes in the next chapters or do you prefer to keep that to a minimum?  
> I might do it anyways though, but I'd like to hear your opinions :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry for the late update, but I took my time with this chapter. I really like how it turned out, and hope you do too.

December 27th

The next couple of days they were working different shifts, meaning they didn’t see each other at work, and didn’t have time to see each other after work either. The third they though, they worked the same night shift. Claire was a bit nervous to see him again, because all that happened on Christmas eve felt a bit like a dream. 

He strode up behind her as he spotted her at the nurses station, writing down something on her iPad. “Hey, Browne” he said, his voice dark and husky.   
She hadn’t seen him coming and jumped at the sound of his voice right behind her. She turned around and gave him a startled look, one hand placed on her heart which was racing. 

“Goodness, dr. Melendez. I didn’t hear you coming” she chuckled slightly.

“I’ve never known you to be so jumpy, dr. Browne” he said with his all too familiar cocky grin. 

She rolled her eyes, smiling. “Not usually no, people don’t normally sneak up behind me like that” she defended. 

He looked at her, clearly amused by her annoyance. “So, how’s Mrs. Jefferson doing?” he asked, changing the subject. 

“She is doing just well, she is back to her old self, prying into my personal life as usual” Claire said with a soft sigh.

“Good to hear… and what did you tell her? About your personal life I mean?” he asked curiously. 

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know” Claire snickered and raised a brow at him. 

He smiled to himself, god she was feisty. “Well, then I might just go figure it out for myself” he replied. 

She gave him a sly smile “she won’t tell you anything, I made sure of that” Claire said amused. Had she bribed Marie with caramels to keep her mouth shut? Yes. Was it worth it? Definitely. 

“Well, I have to go prep for a surgery with dr. Andrews. See you around” Claire said and put the iPad down and walked past him, making sure her hand brushed against his as she strode past. Something which made him turn and look after her as she walked all the way down the corridor, and then into the OR.   
\--  
At his meal break he searched the dining hall for Claire, but didn’t see her, so he sat down on the table where Audrey sat. He put his tray down and greeted her with a smile. 

“You’ve been in a good mood lately.” Audrey pointed out, clearly having an agenda with that statement. 

“And?” he raised his brows, trying to seem nonchalant. 

“Did something happen with Claire?” she asked, wondering if he had taken her up on her recommendation from earlier. 

He debated if he should tell her, but he figured she would see through him if he said that nothing happened. “We spent Christmas eve together” he admitted, but soon added “since we were both alone anyways, no use in celebrating alone” hoping it would keep her from asking for details.

Audrey grinned, “so what happened?” she asked, wanting all the details. 

He sighed, knowing it was no use protesting. “We just ate dinner, and relaxed.”

She wasn’t buying it. “C’mon, I know something more than that happened. Did you get laid?” she said, the last part in a whisper, just so bystanders wouldn’t pick up on what they were talking about. 

“Audrey!” he hissed “no, we just made out” he admitted. He left out the part where they had admitted their feelings for one another.

“Oh wow, who kissed who?” She pried, loving how it made Neil grimace. It was just teasing, but it was fun nonetheless. 

“God, Audrey. Will you ever stop?” he laughed and stood up as he finished his food. She followed him, walking beside him through the halls. 

“I kissed her, ok. And we made out for quite some time..there is that enough for you?” Neil asked and looked at her. 

“And you didn’t sleep with her after?” Audrey asked, almost in disbelief. 

“No, Audrey, I didn’t. We just made out, then she left.”

Audrey suddenly stopped, laughing loudly.

“What?” Neil asked.

“Are you telling me that /the/ Neil Melendez, didn’t manage to get the girl into bed?” she said in a quiet voice. “She just upped and left you high and dry after what I’m guessing was an intense make out session?” Audrey chuckled, knowing she was right. 

She knew him to well, and he hated the teasing, but he was very glad she had this reaction to it, and not a negative one.   
“Yes, Audrey, we don’t want to rush things” he replied

“You seemed to have lost your game Neil” she teased. “She surely has you wrapped around her finger” she added. 

He just rolled his eyes at her and chuckled. “Oh, shush!” 

“So, what is next for you two?” She asked, changing from the teasing to more honest questions. 

“I’m not sure, we haven’t really spoken since” he admitted. 

“You should talk to her then” Audrey said with a smile.

“I will” he smiled back. “You know, I never thanked you for being so supportive of this” he said. 

“It’s only fair, I want you to be happy Neil. I’m not standing in the way of that. Just be careful, especially at work. If the wrong person sees, you know what’ll happen.” Audrey said. 

Neil nodded. “yeah, I know.”  
\--  
Claire was finishing her shift and headed back to the locker room to change out of her scrubs. It was near midnight, and she was tired after her long shift. She was alone in the locker room, until she heard footsteps approaching and saw Neil round the corner. 

“Hey” he smiled, he was also in scrubs, his hair messy after a long shift, something which Claire found incredibly hot. 

She smiled back, “hi yourself. How was your day?” she asked.

“It was ok, could’ve been better” he said simply.

She half expected him to ask her how her day had been, but he said nothing and walked closer to her, his hands grabbing her waist gently and walking her backwards until her back hit the lockers. 

“I missed you” he whispered as he strokes one of her wild curls behind her ear. 

She met his gaze, his eyes were dark and filled with lust. “I missed you too” she breathed, and his lips found hers. 

This was no gentle and soft kiss. It was passionate, hot and filled with lust. Their tongues explored the others mouth while his hands slipped underneath her scrub shirt, his hands roaming up her back against her bare skin. He hands where tangled up in his hair, making it even messier than before. 

Claire eventually pulled away for air, Neil continuing pressing kisses down her neck. “Not here, Neil. Anyone could see” she whispered, slightly out of breath. She was nervous anyone would walk in, and it was too risky doing this at the hospital like that. 

He slowly pulled away and looked up at her. His tousled hair made Claire smile. He knew she was right though and stepped away. “I know, sorry” he said simply, smiling gently. 

“I don’t mean to be a buzzkill, Neil. I know I was on Thursday night, and here I am doing it again.” Claire was slightly embarrassed that she’d turned him down twice in a row now. “I’m just really tired” she admitted “and I promise, that is not just an excuse!” she reassured. “Because I do, really want you … badly” she whispered.

Neil smiled and chuckled. “It’s fine Claire. The anticipation is killing me though” he laughed. 

Claire smiled and grabbed his hands, “I did want to ask you something though” Claire said and looked up at him.   
“yeah?” he replied.

“Would you want to go out with me, like on a date?” Claire asked, biting her lip hard, her heart beating faster. 

Neil lit up at her question. He had thought about asking her out, but he’d never thought she’d beat him to it. “Of course I would!” He smiled widely. 

She smiled in relief. “Great, how’s tomorrow night after our shift?” she asked. 

“Perfect” he replied.

“Great, see you then” she smiled, kissing his cheek, before he left so she could get changed and head home for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments and feedback, I appreciate it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry christmas everyone! Hope you're all doing good, and sorry for the late update. Hope you like this chapter.

The date, part 1

December 28th 

It was hard keeping their hands to themselves on the shifts that they had together, all they wanted to do was be in each other’s arms, but they couldn’t risk it. They had to wait until they were outside the hospital, and they couldn’t be stealing kisses and touches in the locker room or other places, because people could walk in at any time. 

It made Claire a bit nervous, since Neil had already received the favoritism complaint a while back. And if anyone found out they were now ‘dating’, both their jobs were at stake, and it would certainly damage Claire’s reputation a lot. But she was intent on finding a way to make it work, the last six months of her residency, and then they wouldn’t have to work so hard to hide it. 

But right now Claire was more nervous about their upcoming date. Neil had wanted to help out in finding a restaurant they could go to, since he had his ways of getting tables at fancy restaurants with long waiting lists. Claire had said no, because she wanted to plan their date, and they weren’t going out for dinner like he thought, she wanted to surprise him with something else.   
\--  
Claire walked into Neil’s office in the middle of their shift to see how he was doing. Neil was sifting through some paperwork as she walked in.  
“Hey, how’s it going?” she asked and smiled. 

“It’s been a long day, but it’s going fine” he sighed and smiled softly. “I’m looking forward till tonight though” he added.

“Good, me too” Claire smiled widely and looked at him. “I came to tell you to wear warm clothes to our date later”

“Warm clothes?” he asked rather confused. “Where are we going?”

“Not telling you that yet, not to one of your fancy restaurants at least” she chuckled softly.

He huffed slightly, “at least let me drive” he said.

Claire shook her head and grinned, “you don’t know were we are going, I do, therefore I’m driving” she stated. 

“you’re impossible” he snickered.

Neil leaned back against his shelves and glanced at her, he couldn’t help looking her up and down, appreciating the sight. 

“What?” Claire demanded when he just kept looking at her. 

He smirked and finally met her eyes. “Just imagining you in nothing but your white lab coat, that’s all” he said with a flirty look in his eye. 

Claire almost blushed, a little unprepared for his statement, but smiled. Even though it was him who usually left her startled, Claire certainly had her witty comebacks, and she loved challenging him. 

She leaned in a bit closer “If it weren’t for these glass doors of yours, I’d let you have me right here, on your desk” she whispered seductively and ran a finger along the edge of his desk. 

It was his turn to gape at her, he loved how witty she was, but he never expected these kinds of comebacks. But he enjoyed it, because it turned him on, perhaps a bit more than it should. 

“I have blinds you know, it’s no problem closing them” he tried with a smirk, but Claire once again bested him. 

“But they are not soundproof are they” she said with a wicked grin, seeing his speechless expression. She slowly backed out of his office, giving him a wink before she turned and headed down the hallway to check on her remaining patients. 

Never had a woman rendered Neil Melendez /that/ speechless before. He stood in his office glancing after her, several minutes after she left just to comprehend what she had just said. 

He had dated several women in his lifetime, and it was always he who had the upper hand, who left women speechless, being the one to ask them on dates, plan the dates and so on. But oh how the tables had turned. When had Claire Browne gotten such a grip on him? He wondered to himself. She certainly had him wrapped around her finger, but he didn’t mind it, not at all. He loved it, in fact. 

He picked up his phone and texted her,

(“you know I won’t be able to think about anything else when I’m in my office now…”)

Claire smiled at the text message and replied,

(“I know 😉”)  
\--  
Claire picked him up after their shift had ended, and they had had time to get home to change. He hopped into the passenger seat, wearing warm clothes as Claire had told him to. 

“So where are we going?” Neil asked

“You’ll see when we get there” Claire smiled and started the car. 

It was a 20 minute drive, heading out of the city and into more rural areas. She finally pulled up to an ice rink where they could rent ice skates and go skate.   
“Do you like ice skating?” Claire asked hopefully “I mean you don’t really have a choice though” she laughed. 

“Oh I love skating! I’m great at it” he said and grinned, clearly overdoing it. “But you know, there’s also several ice rinks in the city, we didn’t have to come all the way out here” he smiled

She chuckled “I know, but I like this one, there’s rarely a lot of people here, so we almost have it to ourselves, and we don’t risk being caught by someone we know” she replied. 

They soon got to the rink and got their skates tied on, before heading onto the ice. They both were a bit wobbly at first, but soon got the hang of it. Neil had played a bit of hockey when he was younger, and Claire had come here a lot with some of her friends several years ago. They skated around, hand in hand, and beside from another couple and a few kids, they were alone. 

They took a break after a while, sitting down on one of the benches, their fingers interlocked. “You know, you drove me crazy today right? You can’t just come into my office and tell me things like that” Neil said while chuckling. 

Claire smiled, “you started it” she defended.

“What, I can’t fantasize about you?” He grinned 

“Something you do often, huh?” she inquired, biting her lip.

“More than you know” he whispered and winked. 

Claire’s breathing fastened a little bit, feeling a slight heat between her thighs. “tell me more” she said, meeting his gaze. 

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know” he teased, he finally regained some high ground, and could sense how he affected her. 

She rolled her eyes, snapping out of her daze. She got back up from the bench and skated down the far end of the rink. All the others had now left, and they were alone. He followed her onto the ice. 

“Tell you what, let’s race across the rink, and if you win, I’ll take you to a fancy restaurant for our second date, where you can order what you want, on me” Neil said, smiling widely. ‘

Claire crossed her arms and looked at him, “Ok.. and if you win?” she asked

Neil smirked “if I win, you spend the night with me at my place tonight” he said softly.

Claire bit her lip, looking at him, not sure what to answer. “And I don’t necessarily mean sex, Claire. I just want you there with me, I even have a guest bedroom you can use” he added when he sensed a bit of worry in her eyes. 

She chuckled “We’ll see about that.. and I accept your challenge” she said smiling widely. “Be prepared to lose though” she teased.   
3, 2, 1, go! And they were off, Claire getting a head start, leading with a few meters. He quickly caught up with her and they skated almost over the entire rink side by side. And just before the finish line, he Neil mustered up his energy and won by a few inches. 

“Ha! I won” he exclaimed, grinning widely. 

Claire smiled, panting softly. “Congrats” she chuckled. 

He drew her in closer. “So you’ll come with me?” he asked “only if you want” he added and smiled. 

“Yes, I’ll come” she smiled, leaning up and kissing him softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I split the date in two, (mostly cause I'm too tired right now) but I'll try to post part 2 tomorrow or the day after!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for all the feedback! This chapter has a great deal of smut in it, so if you don't want to read that, feel free to skip this chapter. Anyways hope you like this one, and I'll try bringing an update as soon as possible.

The date part 2

Claire parked outside his apartment and they walked up to the door, hand in hand. She joined him inside as she had promised.   
“I really enjoyed the date, Claire” Neil said, smiling as they sat down on his couch. 

“I’m glad you liked it, I wanted to do something different than most dates” she smiled back. 

He got up and made them both some hot cocoa, and he quickly popped out to change out of his warm clothes and into something more comfortable. Returning in an adidas sweatpants and a flannel ‘lumberjack’ shirt, which he had not buttoned up. Claire’s jaw almost dropped at the sight, her eyes roaming over his tanned, muscular upper body, then scrunching her nose at his stag tattoo. 

He smirked at her, when he noticed her staring “you alright there, Claire?” he hummed softly. 

She snapped out of her daze and looked away “it’s like you walked straight out of one of my fantasies…” she said jokingly. 

He grinned “Well I should add that to my mental note of ‘Claire’s weaknesses’:   
\- My hair when tousled  
\- Flannel shirts, on me particularly  
… anything else I should add while I’m at it?” he added teasingly. 

Claire huffed, and nudged him playfully “Oh shut up” she laughed.

They drank their cocoa and cuddled on the sofa for a while when Claire sat up “Neil, I wanted to ask.. well I’m not entirely sure what this is” she started gesturing to the two of them. She wasn’t sure if they were just flirting, or if they had this sort of friends with benefits relationship, or if she could actually call him her boyfriend. “and I don’t know how we would make things work, since we have to keep it a secret, that is not exactly going to be easy…” Claire said concerned.

Neil nodded, understanding why she was worried. “Well, I know it would be hard, but I am willing to try, because I don’t want to lose you” he started, smiling softly. “It’d be a very restricted and secretive relationship, I know. But six months are going to fly by fast, and then it’ll be worth it Claire. But I don’t think I’d be able to wait those six months without being with you” he said and looked at her. 

“and Audrey approves by the way, as long as it doesn’t show in the hospital, or I favor you” he added. 

Claire coughed and widened her eyes “dr. Lim knows?! You told her?” she said, slightly terrified. 

Neil laughed softly at her expression “Well it was more her that figured it out for herself, I couldn’t keep lying to her. But don’t worry, she won’t treat you any differently.” He smiled. 

Claire huffed and nodded, not completely content, but it was fine. 

“As for the two of us” he smiled “I want to call you my girlfriend, Claire. Because seeing any other guy flirt with you, touch you… or even look at you, makes me mad. I want you to be mine, and just mine” he whispered softly, intertwining his fingers with hers. 

Claire, a little taken a back by his desire, smiled and kissed the back of his hand. “I’d love that, but you know, you’ll have to handle that these first six months” she whispered and bit her lip.

“I know” he growled softly.

She smiled “we need to have a plan for the ‘undercover’ relationship of ours though” she said and looked at him, knowing he didn’t really want to think about that right now, but if they were going to be together, they needed a plan. 

“So I suggest, that we have one date each month, in a secure location, so we don’t risk being seen. Then we can spend a night together, one time each week. And absolutely no flirting, touching or kissing while at work” Claire said, it was a harsh plan, but it was needed.

Neil huffed “that’s strict…” he said and pouted childishly. 

“And… as for having sex, it would be best if we waited until those six months are over…” Claire said tryingly, chuckling when she saw his expression. 

“Claire Browne, are you trying to drive me completely insane?!” He sat up straighter, he wasn’t sure if she was just teasing him or if she was serious.

She giggled and moved over to straddle him, her fingertips running down his chest and abdomen, tracing his surgical scar. “Doesn’t mean we can’t have any fun” she said. “There’s all the teasing.. the touching….” She whispered her hands running up into his hair, “the kissing…” she left a trace of soft kisses down his jawline and neck. 

He sighed, trying to slow his breathing when he felt her lips against his skin

“then there’s other fun things, like games, toys, sexting, phonesex” Claire whispered all the things, while sucking on his pulse point, driving him more and more crazy. 

“Claire” he breathed and bit his lip hard, fighting to not get too turned on by what she said. “but I can’t actually shag you, that’s what you’re saying?” he asked. She nodded in reply and she could see how frustrated he was getting.

She laughed softly “I’m just kidding, Neil” she said “I’m just teasing you.. and clearly it’s working” she chuckled and nudged him playfully. 

He gaped at her, couldn’t believe she had bested him that good, “you are so unbelievable!” he exclaimed and laughed, “you are in so much trouble right now” he warned, before he started tickling her softly

She squealed and giggled “stop it, stop it” she said trying to get away from his grip “I’m sorry!” she said and laughed.  
He stopped and chuckled, watching her pant softly. “you better be" he chuckled.

“All jokes aside, Neil. I’m sorry I made you wait so long, but for the record, I want you so badly. I have for a long time.” She explained. The reason why she had been so reluctant at first, was because the last year she’d just used sex with guys as a coping mechanism, and she didn’t want it to be like that with Neil. But she had come to realize this was different, he really was serious about her, and it wouldn’t be just a one-night stand.

She grinded softly against his hips, while slowly unbuttoning her own shirt “and I’m yours Neil, only yours” she whispered.

He smiled widely at her confession “it’s quite alright Claire, and I have enjoyed your teasing a lot” he grinned, and grabbed her hand, stopping her from unbuttoning further. “Are you absolutely sure? You don’t have to rush things if you don’t feel like you are ready.” Neil assured her.   
She smiled “I’m sure Neil. I want this”

And then he finally kissed her, pulling her tighter against him. Claire half expected it to be a fierce, intense kiss, but the world seemed to slow down around them, and the kiss was so gentle and loving, and passionate. 

He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom, leaving a trace of their discarded clothes on the way. He threw her down on his bed, only her undergarments were left on. He took a few seconds to look at her. “God, you are beautiful” he said before crawling on top of her. Claire blushed slightly, and he swiftly removed her bra, leaning down and kissing each breast, his teeth gracing against one of her nipples.

She gasped softly “tell me what you want, Claire” he whispered and kissed her neck. 

“touch me” she breathed.

“Where?” he purred. In response Claire grabbed his hand and led it down to in between her thighs. He grinned at the feeling of her damp panties, slowly sliding them down and taking them off, leaving Claire completely naked before him.

He ran a finger between her wet folds, making her gasp. He began rubbing her clit softly “spread your legs for me, Claire” he said huskily and she obeyed.   
He bit his lip hard at the sight, and leaned down, pushing her legs wider apart as his tongue met with her slick folds. Claire moaned softly, her breathing fastened, and she gripped the sheets. 

He very gently pushed a finger inside her, quickly followed by a second finger. He let her adjust to him while he started pumping his fingers in and out, all while his tongue danced across her clit, sucking on it every so often.

Claire tried her best to stifle her moans, but she gripped his hair tightly and bit her lip. It was a long time since any guy had taken such good time with her.   
He added a third finger and increased the speed, making Claire arch her back. He hummed softly, she tasted so good. “I’m so close!” Claire breathed. “Not yet, my love” he whispered and slowed down, taking his time. 

Claire grunted annoyed “Neil!” she said desperately. It was his turn to tease her now, and he kept fingering her until she was real close and then slowing down. He had Claire begging now, which made him grin. He kept doing this to make her orgasm all the more powerful when he’d finally allow her to come. “Please, Neil!” Claire begged.

He then once again sped up his thrusting and finally let her reach her climax. She let out a loud moan, as she spasmed, her orgasm lasting for so much longer than she’d expected. She was panting heavily now, her legs shaking slightly, as he gently ran his tongue over her folds again, and then he crawled back up, kissing her lips softly. 

“Was that to your liking?” he breathed softly in her ear. Claire smiled up at him “God, yes” she said. “Told you I was good” he teased and grinned. He let her breathe for a few minutes, leaving kisses all over her body. He then pulled off his underwear, stroking his member softly. “Ready for more?” he purred and kissed her lips.

Claire shivered slightly, biting her lip at the sight of him naked. “Yes” she breathed.   
He gently positioned himself ontop of her, then slowly thrusting his cock all the way into her, both of them moaning in unison. He stretched her out, letting her adjust to his size. Claire wrapped her legs around his waist, so he could thrust deeper. 

He picked up the pace gradually, thrusting both faster and harder. Claire moaned louder each time, moaning his name several times, which just made him thrust harder. Soon Claire reached her second climax, then a few moments later he came too. 

They were both sweaty and panting as Neil rolled off her. They were both out of breath and lay side by side, cuddling. He kissed her cheek, trying to read her face to see if she was content or not. She smiled “I knew you were good, but not that good” Claire said jokingly and grinned. 

Neil chuckled. “You were quite amazing yourself, Claire” he said and smiled. She then yawned and cuddled closer to him. “I’ll let you sleep for now, but we both have a late shift tomorrow, so there’s plenty of time for fun tomorrow” he teased and kissed her neck. 

She laughed and bit her lip “what kind of fun?” she asked

“Telling you now would make it no fun” he chuckled. 

She rolled her eyes and smirked “fine!” 

They both snuggled closer and soon they were both asleep, exhausted from the night’s activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys, please let me know what you thought, and if you have any ideas for future chapters, let me know! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this is a short chapter, sorry for that! Hope you'll enjoy.

December 29th

The next morning Neil awoke alone in his bed. For a moment fearing last night all had been a dream, but soon saw some of her clothes on the floor, and he could hear the distant sound of water running from his bathroom. 

Claire had just entered the shower, letting the water run down her naked body and hair, she was smiling. She was content, happy, more than ever in fact. She hadn’t felt like this in a long time. She felt Neil’s gaze upon her and turned her head to smile at him. She was suddenly a bit embarrassed to letting him see her completely naked in daylight. She wrapped her arms around her body, her back against him. 

“Don’t do that, you’re beautiful” he said huskily and joined her in the shower, wrapping his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck softly.   
Claire smiled softly, leaning into his embrace, feeling his warm skin against hers. His hand traveled down her stomach, through her soft curls and to that bundle of nerves between her thighs. She bit her lip hard, groaning softly. “For the record…” he whispered “I’d like to wake up next to you, next time” he growled playfully in her ear, while rubbing small tight circles on her clit. 

She let out a loud moan “I didn’t want to wake you, but I’ll keep that in mind” she replied to his statement, smiling softly, leaning her head back against his chest. He pushed her up against the shower wall and swiftly thrusting into her from behind. It was rougher and more passionate than last night, but they both enjoyed it and both soon found release. 

They enjoyed a late breakfast and now found themselves snuggled up together on the couch, not wanting to leave each other’s embrace. After a while Neil broke the silence “what are your dreams for the future, Claire?” he asked, trying to not come of as too direct. He was genuinely curious. 

She looked at him, a bit surprised by the question. “that is a big question” she chuckled. “Well, I hope that I have a stable job… probably not at St. Bonaventure, but not somewhere across the country either..” she said after thinking for a few moments. 

She saw him nudge her to go on, so she did. “I’ve always dreamed of buying a house, out of the city, in more calmer surroundings. A house with a big garden, and I’d have dogs there too! Perhaps a husky or something” Claire smiled as she elaborated. “But that dream is not something I could do alone..” she added and looked up at him. 

She knew very well that he was wondering about whether she’d want children or not, she knew how much he wanted them. But she was too afraid to mention anything about it. She wasn’t sure if she wanted kids, honestly. But she was mostly afraid. Afraid she would be a bad mother, like her mother had been. But she didn’t dare mention that to him, because she couldn’t break his heart like that, like she knew his previous girlfriend Jessica had. 

She sat up “but nothing is set in stone yet” she smiled and kissed his cheek, “I know you are more of a city-guy” she chuckled, biting her lip hard as she realized her mistake. She’d never intended mentioning him in her elaboration for her future, this relationship was all very new.

Neil just chuckled and leaned back “you are right, but I think I could like it out in the country someday” he smirked and winked. Asking her about the future had given him answer to one question, that she definitely saw him in her future, but if she saw any children in the future was still a riddle. But he wouldn’t push her on big subjects like this, not wanting to ruin things so early on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> I was wondering if I should just fast forward six months, because I feel like I have more to write then. Of course I would do a summary of what happened during that time, but not in as much detail. What do you guys think of that?   
> Appreciate your feedback :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this. I have tons of more ideas and more chapters up shortly. So if you liked it, please let me know, and I will post chapter 2 very soon.


End file.
